


Wet Dream

by bethfrish



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfrish/pseuds/bethfrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopefully you'll graduate knowing more than just math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

Todd's first wet dream is about Neil. 

In the dream they're lying on Todd's bed, pressed up one another because the mattress is too narrow not to be. Neil whispers something in his ear that he won't remember after he wakes up, and starts kissing Todd's neck. Running his lips over the sensitive curve under his jaw, making his skin prickle through his sleep. 

Neil slides his mouth over his, coaxing it open and slipping his tongue inside. Todd moans softly in the back of his throat and Neil smiles, because Todd moaning is obviously something Dream Neil's never contemplated. Then his fingers are undoing the button of Todd's pants and he slips his hand inside. Todd knows that his thoughts are a blur, even through the haze of the dream. 

He jerks awake at 5:30 in the morning to find a wet spot cooling on the inside of his shorts, and all at once the dream comes flooding back. Neil's hands on his skin, Neil's mouth whispering nameless promises against his shoulder, Neil's quick, firm strokes bringing him to the first orgasm he's ever had that wasn't his own doing. 

Todd blinks and turns over on his side to look at Neil, asleep in his own bed across the room. His breathing is so light Todd can't even hear it. 

He gets up to change his pants. 

Sometime later that week, Neil interrupts Todd's math homework by merely standing behind him and putting his hands on his shoulders, because Neil is Neil and he can do things like that. Todd turns around in his chair, watching him intently, like the problems have suddenly relocated from his textbook to Neil's forehead. 

"Hey," Todd says quietly, dropping his pencil down on his desk. 

"Doesn't look like that sheet of paper is cooperating with you, " Neil observes, leaning over his shoulder. "Wants to stay blank." 

Todd looks down and makes a face at his aborted math homework. "I guess so." 

"Come talk to me then," Neil says, giving Todd's shoulder a squeeze. "More fun than math." 

They crawl onto Todd's bed, Todd sitting with his back against the headboard and his knees drawn up, Neil next to him against the wall. Todd tries not to think about his dream and continues to fail miserably. 

"So how about Knox, huh?" is the first question Neil asks, followed by more intimate follow-ups. Had Todd ever had a girlfriend. Had he ever _done_ anything. Todd shakes his head at every question, too flustered to admit that no girl has ever looked at him twice. 

"Me neither," says Neil grimly. "Well, I kissed a girl once. At a party. On a dare." He looks sideways at Todd and lifts the corner of his mouth. "Felt like I was kissing my aunt." 

Todd laughs and hugs his knees to his chest. Neil looks lost in thought. He licks his lips and leans forward. 

"Have you…" He looks at Todd and then glances down at his lap. "…ever wondered what it would feel like?" 

Todd stares at him. 

"You know, with…with another person. Not yourself." 

Todd flushes at the implication, and his heart is beating so fast that he can barely even shake his head. 

Neil licks his lips again and looks Todd dead in the eye. "Have you ever…wanted to find out?" 

Todd's mind rushes back to his dream and he keeps tell himself that he's misinterpreting this entire conversation, that Neil is talking about something else, girls or sports or literature, and that the gleam in his eye means nothing. But then Neil's hand is on his knee and he's spreading Todd's legs apart, grazing his thigh with the unpracticed clumsiness of someone who's never done this before. 

Neil pauses and looks at him. "Just say no if you don't want to." But how can Todd say no when it's the only thing he wants at that moment, the only thing he can even think of. He slides down on the bed. Neil follows. 

Neil pulls down the zipper of his pants with his left hand and takes Todd's hand in his right, gently placing it between his own legs. 

Neil is warm and hard, and Todd's never felt another boy's erection before. He tries thinks back to his dream but the details are all fuzzy, and in the dream movements flowed and intentions were implied and perfection was effortless. This is real and Todd has no idea what he's doing. 

He fumbles with the zipper on Neil's pants, finding it more than a little difficult to concentrate when Neil has Todd's underwear pulled down around his knees and is rubbing against his dick with his hand. He can't think, he can't see straight. He pushes Neil's pants down to his hips and unskillfully tries return the favor. 

They move against each other's hands and clutch at each other's shirts, panting and peering at each other from behind half-closed eyelids. Neil comes first, moaning slightly as he shudders and shoots into Todd's hand. His pace slackens after that, and Todd has to keep thrusting into his palm to remind him that he isn't there yet. 

When Todd finally comes, Neil lifts his hand and inspects the spurts of semen drying on his skin, like they might look different because they don't belong to him. Eventually he reaches around and grabs the box of tissues from the window sill, holding one out to Todd. 

"It's different," Neil says after a while, lying with his arms behind his head. He squints at the ceiling. "Better, I think." 

Todd nods. 

That night when Todd goes to bed, he tries to replay the afternoon in his head. Neil's hands on his shoulders, fingers at his waistband. He peers at Neil, already asleep, on the other side of the room. It suddenly occurs to him that they never even kissed. 

Todd falls asleep that night slightly aroused, trying to imagine that Neil is jerking him off, but when he wakes up, all he can remember dreaming about is math problems. 


End file.
